Stalingrad Sewers
Stalingrad Sewers is the eighteenth Call of Duty level. Your orders are to find Pavlov and his squad via sewers. The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started Tip: Despite being an indoors map, the sniper rifle will be very useful. If you see enemies in a room, go back to the previous room and lean from a corner until you see the enemies, then snipe them. You'll spawn near a staircase. Go down it, take a left, and keep going until you see another staircase. go down it, take a right, and keep on going until you reach a watery area. You can hang back and snipe them, or toss a grenade at them. When they're down, continue until you see what appears to be an exposed walkway above you. Slowly walk over to it until you see two troops run by and take positions. One of them has an MP44, so go back and snipe them from a distance. An enemy will appear at the end of the water as well, so get him. After those enemies are down, go forward and you'll see some of your allies take out troops. Take a right, and you'll find three medium medikits and a hall leading to a staircase. Grab any medikits you need and go up the stairs. At the end of the stairs, you'll see that you're where those two troops were earlier. Some more troops will walk up from the end of the hall, so throw a grenade at them and snipe the survivors. Go down to where they came from and take a right. You'll see two troops; one behind a set of sandbags and the other peeking from behind a crate. Since the sandbag one is closer, take out your SMG and destroy him, then throw a grenade at the other guy (or rush him with your SMG). After that, go to the end and take a left. You'll see some troops coming from a hole in the ceiling in addition to a troop hiding behind another sandbag barrier. This sandbag troop has an MP44, so you'll need to flush him out with a grenade before he can do any real damage. From there, snipe the incoming enemies. After everybody in the hall is dead, get close to the crack in the ceiling, but don't get on top of the hill! There are snipers in a building on the right side, and they will notice you. Two are perched on visible catwalks to the left, and one is in the ruined portion of the building. Take them out and move on. At the end of the hall, take a left and you'll see three medium medikits, so take what ever you need. After that go on until that hall ends, and take a left. There are two troops waiting for you. One is near the crates on the left, while the other is near the wall to the right. Flush them out with a grenade, then mow down any survivors with your SMG. After that, take a right and you'll end up in a small hall with an entrance to another equally-small hall. Two troops will come out of the small hall, so toss a grenade to mix them up, then finish them off with the SMG. Go into the hall they were in and take a left. You'll be in a water-flooded hall. Turn to the left and you'll see three troops advancing. Don't try the lean and snipe tactic here, because more of you is sticking out than you think it is. Instead, toss a grenade to disrupt them, then crouch and snipe them. One of them has an MP44, so be careful. Keep going and you'll be in a room with two mini-waterfalls on each side. Two troops will come out from the far left, so snipe them. One of them likes to peek from a corner, so try to find a vulnerable bit of him and fire. Image:sewspawn.png|Spawn Image:sewwater1.png|The first water hallway Image:sewoverhall.png|There are two troops above you and one troop farther down the hall you're at Image:sewallies.png|Your allies running through the sewers Image:sewmedikits1.png|The first batch of medium medikits Image:sewhall1.png|The first hall. This was the hall that was above you earlier Image:sewhall2.png|A MP44-wielding troop is near the sandbags, so flush him out with a grenade before you attack the troops coming in Image:sewsnipers.png|There are three snipers in the building; two are on the catwalks, while one is in the ruins that make up the front of the building Image:sewroom1.png|Use a grenade to make them spread Image:sewroom2.png|Again, use a grenade to make them spread, then finish them off Image:sewwater2.png|The second water hall Image:sewwaterfalls.png|The waterfall room Near the Exit When they're down, go to where they came from and you'll see two allies fighting with some troops across from where they are. Get near the boxes and snipe the enemies. Once they're down, go to the other side of the pillars, and you'll find a troop behind a sandbag barrier. Take him out go forward, then take a right when you reach the end. You'll see two troops weaving through two crates. Throw a grenade at the crate closest to you, and hopefully one of them will run into it. If not, take them out with your SMG. To your right are two large medikits, so use them if you need them. Go to where they came from, and you'll be in a long hall with a broken roof. Two troops will be hiding behind crates at the end, so snipe them. When they're out, go to the end, then take a left. You'll be in the last hall. On the right are holes exposing another hall. You'll see troops running around in them, so take out as many troops as you can. Once you don't see anymore, look forward and snipe any troop that you see. When the hall is cleared out, go forward, and take a right at the very end. You'll be in the hall you saw earlier, but there's a guy armed with an MP44 at the end, so advance slowly and snipe him. Once he's down, go to where he came from and you'll be in a crate-filled hall with two troops advancing. You can either rush them with the SMG or snipe them. If you're going to snipe them, throw a grenade at them so that they get further away from you. After they're all dead, go forward and take a right until you get outside. In this area are troops hiding inside a house. two are on the left side, two are on the right, and one is in the center. Try to keep some distance away from the house and then snipe them. When the troops are down, go to where the center troop was, take a left and go through the hole, which is the exit. Image:sewpillars.png|The troops that your allies are fighting Image:sewsandbag.png|This guy is on the right end of the pillars Image:sewcrateguys.png|These guys can be taken out with a grenade if you're lucky Image:sewhall3.png|Snipe these troops Image:sewhall4.png|Try to take out as many troops coming from the exposed other hall, then finish off the ones that comes form the other side of the hall you're in Image:sewhall4mp44.png|The MP44 guy. Be careful! Image:sewhall5.png|The last hall Image:sewbuilding.png|The building filled with troops. Use your sniper rifle against them. Image:sewexit.png|Exit Trivia *The level "Dead in Her Sights" from Call of Duty: Finest Hour is based off of this level. *Throughout the level, there is a German propaganda broadcast inciting Red army soldiers to surrender. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yLNWVrAwZDY&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=20 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer